


If You Love Me At All

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gender Dysphoria, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: They all gathered by the campfire, as per usual.What happened next was not usual.(Takes place a bit before Katara’s life changing field trip)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 625





	If You Love Me At All

They had all gathered by the campfire, as per usual. Toph had already punched Suki in the arm twice, Aang was telling a story, animatedly gesturing through the tale, and Zuko was sitting by the edge of the campfire. A normal night. Nothing to worry about at all in that moment. For a little bit, Zuko could convince himself that he was a semi-normal person.

Until Sokka said something. “I almost mistook Zuko as a girl.” It was an offhand comment about his ‘honour ponytail’ being seen from behind but it hit Zuko right to the core. His hea beat faster _you’re only a worthless girl, your father doesn’t have a son, you were lucky to be born_ and he got up.

“I’m going to bed for the night.” He said just a bit too quickly. Toph frowned at him, and he could feel her sightless gaze on him. He went to his tent. He was able to get out of sight when he started to hyperventilate. He was only a _girl, a stupid girl pretending to be a boy_ , he could never be what his father wanted. He would never be good enough to not get hit, never be good enough-

He able to get inside his tent when he started to cry. _Crying is for emotional girls_ a cruel voice taunted. He furiously wiped the tears away. He was better than this. Father expected better than this. He heard footsteps outside, and took a few deep breaths. He was better than this.

Sokka opened the curtains. “Hey, Zuko, you okay?” Zuko forced himself to look at Sokka, despite how his heart skipped beats looking at his beautiful blue eyes and perfect jaw and loverly everything. He was a disgrace. A freak to the world.

“Yes.” He snapped curtly. “I’m fine.” He lied. He was a trash liar, he knew this. _What if he finds out?_ a traitorous voice in his mind whispered. He stiffened. Sokka noticed and sat down by where Zuko was.

“Are you sure? You don’t look fine.” Sokka paused, then was surprised and... _gentle?_ “Was it something I said?”

Zuko was unable to respond, mouth dry and he glanced down at his hands, which were in his lap. Sokka took his lack of response as a yes. The Water Tribe boy put a hand on his knee, and Zuko flinched before relaxing into it. 

“Zuko, if something I say makes you uncomfortable, just say so. Tell me what it is and I just won’t say it. Simple as that.” Sokka said like it was the easiest thing in the world, and oh if that didn’t make Zuko’s face heat and his heart do gymnastics in his rib cage.

“I....” he started. Sokka looked at him only with _kindness_ and that made Zuko fall for him a bit more. “I don’t want you to-“ he took one more breath. His secret, and he was just going to share it with Sokka. “Idon’tlikeitwhenyoucallmeagirl.” It came spilling out of his mouth in a rush. Sokka frowned.

“Sure. Why’s that such a big-“ stark realization fell onto the other boy’s face. Zuko squeezed his eyes tight, prepared for rejection and violence but-

Sokka pulled him into a hug. “Zuko, that’s not a problem. You’re fine, and it doesn’t make you any less of a man.” Zuko didn’t know what to do but... he hugged back, and his eyes watered.

“Thank you.” They pulled apart, to Zuko’s secret dismay.

Sokka fidgeted with his hands. “Uh, I guess you don’t want me telling anyone. I get that, but I know they’ll be fine with it. I mean, Toph’s not exactly 100% girl but we’re fine with her and they’re all fine with me being bisexual oh you didn’t know that but yeah I’m bisexual, girls and guys and apparently y-“ Sokka slapped his hands on his mouth.

Zuko blushed. He suddenly was hyper aware of how close they were. Less than a foot of space between.... Zuko leaned in. A blush probably was all over his face but he didn’t care. He felt breathless. “Can I... can I kiss you?” He asked.

Sokka closed gap between them, and Zuko felt like he was on fire and redirecting lightning all at once (he had done that, it was scarily close to what he was feeling right now). He really felt like he was on fire. They broke apart for air, and there was a dumb grin on his face. They stared into each other’s eyes, basking in the moment.

“I like you.” Zuko said quietly. Sokka flushed.

“I like you too.” He paused. “Zuko, is your shirt on fire?” Zuko laughed, it was a dumb pick up line but it was sweet.

“Sure. Why not.”

Sokka wasn’t love-sick anymore. “No, Zuko, your shirt is actually on fire.”

Zuko glanced at his shirt, _oh fuck_.

Sokka laughed as Zuko immediately three off his shirt, blushing furiously. “I can see you’re burning up for me, hot stuff!”

Zuko simply silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
